Awake
by Rainbow-Raptor
Summary: Songfic for Awake by Secondhand Serenade, lots of fluffy OOC-ness


I wanted to write another song fic, and since pretty much every song by Secondhand Serenade is either a sappy love song or a sappy break up song, I figured I'd use one of them. XD Don't get me wrong, that's why I love them and their music, it's well written, sang, played, etc. but it's not too broad in subject XD

Song: Awake – Secondhand Serenade

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah

* * *

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,_

_I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do._

Sasuke lay on the couch, his brother on top of him, holding himself up with his hands places on either side of his younger brother. He leaned in for a kiss, something that had been going on a lot that night. Sasuke automatically opened his mouth to let Itachi's warm tongue slide in. He let out a happy whimper as his brother explored his mouth.

Itachi broke away and flipped the sixteen year old on top of him. Sasuke straddled his waist. Itachi's eyes softened and he brought a hand up to stroke his brother's cheek. Sasuke leaned into the touch, his eyes becoming half lidded, and put his hand on top of his brothers.

_You're an angel disguised._

"You're so cute, Otouto," Itachi said with a small, but genuine, smile. Sasuke smiled back, and Itachi gingerly swiped a thumb across Sasuke's lip.

They sat there, staring at each other, memorizing each others faces and the feel of each others bodies.

_And you're lying real still_

_but your heart beat is fast just like mine._

_And the movie's long over,_

_that's three that have passed, one more's fine._

Sasuke lowered himself onto his brother's chest, tracing small designs on it with his hands. Itachi sighed contently, finding it extremely comfortable. Sasuke shut his eyes.

"Otouto?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at his brother. Itachi pecked him on the lips.

"Stay up with me?"

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything,_

_I don't wanna miss anything._

_I will share the air I breathe,_

_I'll give you my heart on a string._

_I just don't wanna miss anything._

Sasuke smiled and gave his brother a peck back.

"Of course, just don't be so comfortable," He said with a wink and a laugh. Itachi smiled again, he considered his brother the cutest thing in the word. He sat up and pulled his little brother onto his lap, kissing at his jaw, and moving down to his neck. Sasuke once again made happy whimpers. Itachi smirked.

_I'm trying real hard not to shake,_

_I'm biting my tongue._

_But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,_

_I feel like I've won._

Itachi sucked on the crook of his neck, leaving a mark, claiming Sasuke as his. He brought his face up to Sasuke's, and kissed him.

"Aniki?"

"Hmm?"

"I want this to last forever," Sasuke said nuzzling into his neck. Itachi felt like screaming like a typical yaoi fangirl over how cute his brother was. He controlled himself as much as he could.

_You're my key to survival._

_And if it's a hero you want,_

_I can save you._

_Just stay here._

Itachi wrapped his arms around the younger boy as hard as he could without hurting him. Sasuke wrapped his around his brother. He was in paradise.

"I love you, Aniki." Itachi loosened his grip on Sasuke, but still kept his arms around him.

"I love you too, Otouto," Itachi said as he kissed his otouto's nose.

_Your whispers are priceless._

_Your breathe, it is dear,_

_so please stay near._

Sasuke leaned in and kissed him softly. He could feel Itachi's tongue pleading for entrance, which he gladly gave. Itachi ran a hand up Sasuke's spine, a shiver trailing behind it.

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything,_

_I don't wanna miss anything._

_I will share the air I breathe,_

_I'll give you my heart on a string,_

_I just don't wanna miss anything._

"Aniki, I really love you so much." Itachi wanted to cry at how adorable it was.

"You have no clue how much I love you, my dear little brother."

_Say my name, I just want to hear you._

_Say my name, so I know it's true._

_You're changing me, you're changing me,_

_you showed me how to live._

Sasuke looked up at him with happy, sparkling eyes. He really was the only thing that kept Itachi alive. Itachi wasn't such an icy person because of Sasuke, he brought out the best in Itachi.

"Never leave, Otouto, okay?"

"I never will," he said smiling.

"Promise me?" Itachi looked semi-desperate. Sasuke cupped his brother's cheeks in his hands.

"I love you, Aniki, nothing can or will ever change that, I wouldn't want to leave ever, even if I have to fight tooth and nail I'll stay here, with you."

Even though the answer was short, for the first time since he was a kid, he actually felt the tingling in his eyes that comes on before crying. He didn't recognize the feeling at first. He hugged Sasuke again, and buried his head into the younger's shoulder.

"That makes me happy, Otouto, very happy." Sasuke ran a few fingers through his brother's still neat ponytail.

"It makes me just as happy."

_So just say, so just say_

_that you'll stay awake for me._

_I don't wanna miss anything,_

_I don't wanna miss anything._

_I will share the air I breathe,_

_I'll give you my heart on a string,_

_I just don't wanna miss anything. _

Sasuke pushed his brother back down, and laid his head on his chest.

"Again?" Itachi laughed.

"I told you to stop being so comfortable, and you wouldn't listen," He said, grinning.

* * *

Done ^_^ I hope it was nice and fluffed up for ya' X3


End file.
